Hades (God of War)
1= |-| 2= Hades is a major antagonist of the video game, Gods of War III. In ancient Greek mythology, Hades was one of the original six Olympians, and brother to Zeus and Poseidon. After the Titanomachy, the three divided lots and Hades became Lord of the Underworld, and ruler of the dead. This article is about his adaptation in the God of War franchise. (For other combatants named Hades, see Hades (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * GoW Hades vs KI Hades * Hades vs. Kai Battles Royale * Hades Battle Royale With Olympus * Olympus vs. Inferno (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: o Possible Opponents * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Nightmare * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn Death Battle Info * Name: Hades. * Occupation: God of the Underworld. * Son of Cronos and Rhea. * Brother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter ** Second oldest member of the Six Olympians. * Husband (and Uncle) towards Persephone. ** She didn't want to marry him. * Uncle towards Athena, Ares and Hephaestus ** Half-Uncle towards Kratos, Deimos, Hercules and other Demigods * Grandson of Gaia * Body's all scarred up and covered with spikes and chains embedded on his body. * Massive sadomasochist. Powers & Skills * Immortal. ** Can't die from old age or diseases. * Super Strength, durability and endurance. ** Strong enough to pull down massive titans with his chains. ** Capable of creating shockwaves with his stomps. * Agility ** Deceptively fast and agile despite his large size. ** Can climb down Mount Olympus and flip over titans with ease. * Shapeshifting and Size-Shifting. ** Heavily implied that all the gods are capable of changing their physical appearance. ** Capable of growing to the size of a titan. * Death-Force Manipulation. ** Not as powerful as Thanatos' Death-Force Manipulation abilities. * Umbrakinesis. ** Can manipulate and control shadow and darkness. ** Capable of breathing a dark energy from his mouth. * Necromancy. * Capable of summoning the dead to assist him in battle. ** Army of Hades. *** Summons the Souls of Hades to attack nearby enemies. **** Granted Kratos this power. * Minor Telekinesis. ** Seems to be only able use his telekinesis on a severed body part. * Soul Absorption. ** If Hades is in the River Styx, he can absorb the souls, granting him immense size and increased strength. * Chain Manipulation. ** Capable of manipulating the chains on Hades' claw. * Regeneration. ** Can reattach broken parts of his body back on. *** Provided they are not destroyed. * Invisibility (Possibly). ** Capable of hiding in the darkness. ** Doesn't seem to like to hide while in battle. * Pyrokinesis. ** Capable of creating large fireballs. *** Seen only in the comics. * Power Bestowal. ** Capable of granting someone his powers. * Soul of Hades. ** Makes Hades immune to the ravaging souls swimming in the River Styx, and prevent them from attack him. Weapons * Claw of Hades. ** Pair of dual-claws emitting a purple aura. ** Both set of claws are connected to a chain. *** Chains seem to have a near endless amount of length. ** Capable of ripping the very souls of any sentient being. ** Capable of summoning the souls that're entrapped in the Claws. ** Can envelop an entire area in chains. Feats * Survived being eaten by his father Cronos. ** Heavily implied that Hades' face got horribly scarred while entrapped in his father's stomach. * Survived the First Great War. * Assisted his brother Zeus into bring down the Titans. * Nearly ripped his father's soul out of his body. ** Even strong enough to stagger his father. * Ripped the soul out of Atlas, with some assistant from his brother Poseidon. * Effortlessly pulled the Titan; Oceanus off the side of Mt. Olympus. * Held his own against Kratos. Flaws * Arrogant * Masochism has it's limits. * Failed to rip the soul out of Kratos, despite him sneaking up to the Ghost of Sparta. * Both lost the Claws of Hades and his own soul to Kratos. * Was killed by the tormented souls in the River Styx shortly after losing his soul. * Without Hades, the souls of the Underworld become restless. Gallery hades1.jpg|Hades in God of War I hades3.jpg|Hades in God of War III, unmasked and near death Claws_of_Hades.png|The Claws of Hades Trivia * Both in real mythology and the God of War franchise, Hades was the god of the underworld and ruler of the dead, but not the god of death itself. This title belonged to the being Thanatos. * By technicality, Hades is the oldest of the three brothers and second-oldest of the first six Olympians; their ages are reversed when Cronos regurgitates them. * Hades appears as a stage hazard in the Hades stage in Playstation All-Stars: Battle Royale. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fallen Heroes Category:God of War Characters Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Sony Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Size Changers Category:Darkness Users Category:Olympians